<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FEMINIST, LESBIANS, VIGINA!!! by ChrryBlossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903798">FEMINIST, LESBIANS, VIGINA!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrryBlossom/pseuds/ChrryBlossom'>ChrryBlossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>youre transphobic therefore you must PERISH [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Crack, Education disguised as fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, TERFs, Texting, Transphobia, Yeri and Joy are TERFS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrryBlossom/pseuds/ChrryBlossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong says trans rights<br/>Yuta loves siecheng<br/>Jaehyun is just.... a pothead<br/>Siecheng be like 👉👈<br/>Joy be like “men=bad”<br/>Yeri is Rosa from tiktok</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>youre transphobic therefore you must PERISH [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FEMINIST, LESBIANS, VIGINA!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’m back at it again with my tranny shit 😎 </p><p>this is not proofread and it’s not funny </p><p>but plz read it 🥺👉👈</p><p>ps: i’m not good at rhetoric so plz excuse my weak arguments</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Yeri: .....</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie : ......</p><p> </p><p>Yuta: *sips tea*</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: *clears throat*</p><p> </p><p>SichengUwU: *coughs*</p><p> </p><p>Jae: ..............</p><p> </p><p>Yeri: dude come here</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: what?</p><p> </p><p>Yeri: you got a dollar?</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: for what</p><p> </p><p>Yeri: so i can get a slushie</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: no i don’t have a dollar</p><p> </p><p>Yeri: ur fuckin lying dude</p><p> </p><p>Yeri: open ur purse</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: uhhhhhh guys</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: yeah?</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: i uhhhh,,,,,, have something to tell y’all ;-;</p><p> </p><p>Yuta: OH WE’RE DOING THIS NOW????</p><p> </p><p>Yuta: UHHHH OKAY</p><p> </p><p>Yuta: YOU CAN DO IT BABY &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: thnxs bby :))</p><p> </p><p>Yeri: hurry up dude 😂😂😂</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: i uhhhh......</p><p> </p><p>Yeri: ur latina???</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: no</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: omg are you like... emo 😳</p><p> </p><p>siechengUwU: yes but no</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: 🤢</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: i’m transgender 👉👈</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: PLZ DONT BULLY ME IM SOFT &gt;.&lt;</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: 💚</p><p> </p><p>Jae: 🤙 your bravery is like totally radical dude 💚💚</p><p> </p><p>Yuta: I LUUH YOU BITTCHHHH</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: SHUT UP!!!! this was directed at yeri and joy cuz they didn’t know</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: but thanks :)</p><p> </p><p>Yeri: 😳</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: ummmmm....</p><p> </p><p>Yeri: dude ur a biological male?</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: yeah 😳</p><p> </p><p>Yeri: UR FUCKIN LYING DUDE LEMME SEE UR BIRTH CERTIFICATE</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: soo uhhh,,,,, you use the women’s bathroom?</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: yeah</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: and you..... go in the women’s locker room</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: yup</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: oh no.... joy don’t tell me ur a trans anti :(</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: IM NOT!!! i am but a harmless gender critical feminist 👉👈</p><p> </p><p>Yuta: ahhhh SHIT! here we go again...</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: first we dropped mark and johnny and now we’ll have to drop you to</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: STOP BEING TRANSPHOBIC CHALLENGE</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: IM SORRY THAT I DONT WANT MEN INVADING WOMENS SPACES</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: TAEYONG I TRUSTED YOU TT I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD FEMINIST</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: i thought you loved and respected women 😔👊</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: ALL MEN DO IS LIE 🤬🔪</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: *cough* siecheng</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: ight imma head out</p><p> </p><p>Yeri: you should head out of women’s spaces too dude 😂😂😂</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: NOT YOU TOO 😭😭</p><p> </p><p>Yeri: vigina before friendships my dudes ✊</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: and that’s on period blood</p><p> </p><p>Jae: shut UP i’m tryna smoke a Phat BluNT 🤬🤙</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: SHUT UP MALE TRASH</p><p> </p><p>Jae: :0</p><p> </p><p>Yeri: dude don’t talk to joy like that cuz i will fucking swing dude</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: FEMINISM</p><p> </p><p>Yeri: LESBIANS</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: VIGINA</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: NOT YOU 🤬</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: but i’m a feminist to 👉👈</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: but ur not a women</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: :(</p><p> </p><p>Yuta: HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT</p><p> </p><p>Yuta: I HAVE THE INFINITY GAUNTLET SAY ONE MORE WORD AND ILL SNAP!!!</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: you’re so hot when you’re mad 😍</p><p> </p><p>Yuta: 😳</p><p> </p><p>Yuta: 😏</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: GIRLFRIEND?!?!?</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: GIRRRLLLFRIIEENND?!?!?!?!????</p><p> </p><p>Yuta: I SAID WHAT I SAID BITCH</p><p> </p><p>Yeri: DUDE you did not just call a women a bitch</p><p> </p><p>Yeri; dude come here</p><p> </p><p>Yeri: i’m finna fuck you up</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: touch him and i’ll END you</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: and i don’t make promises i whoops ass</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: pfft here we have yet another example of how transgender ideology is just a smokescreen for violence against women.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: Alright that’s enough</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: the gloves come OFF</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: TAEYONG TAKE MY ENERGY</p><p>(&gt;0o0)&gt; ========O</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: *absorbs energy*</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: *ties headband*</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: IM READY FOR BATTLE</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: are you THREATENING me?!?!</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: threatening you with the power of knowledge? yes 😎</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: YERI GET INTO FORMATION</p><p> </p><p>Yeri: OKAY QUEEN</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: You dare take on the power of my cunt taeyong? &gt;:0</p><p> </p><p>Jae: ew</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: *puts glasses on* okay so let’s dissect this, you said you’re a gender critical feminist right?</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: ye</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: so basically you’re terf?</p><p> </p><p>Yuta: a what</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: Trans Exclusionary Radical Feminist. Radical feminist that aren’t accepting of trans people because they think they are a danger to women.</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: I AM NOT A TERF YOU SHITLORD THATS A SLUR</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: okay terf</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: see you can’t even have questions about transgenderism without being accused of transphobia. i don’t hate trans people i just don’t think they are the gender they say they are.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: okay then ask a question</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: Siecheng i don’t understand why you can’t just be a feminine man. instead you choose to invade women spaces while presenting as hyper feminine as possible.</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: are nails and dresses all that you associate with womenhood?</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: marty in scared &gt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: YUTA SNAP UR FINGERS QUICK!</p><p> </p><p>Yuta: Joy fr stop! Siecheng is a whole ass women. let’s her LIVE!!!</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: pfft you don’t even have answer for my questions. this is proof that you have all been indoctrinated into believing in this toxic trans ideology that holds no real bases in biology 😤</p><p> </p><p>taeyongie: *clears throat*</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: there is a difference between feminine men and women. fem men are still socialized as men, they get called he/him pronouns, and still have male bodies (no boobies). Siecheng deals with gender dysphoria so simply dressing in a more feminine manner without the female socialization &amp; treatment by society wouldn’t have helped alleviate the symptoms of gender dysphoria. And as to her dressing in a very feminine manner even after she transitioned, she’s using makeup &amp; dresses as signifiers to what gender she is. Trans women typically do that in hopes of getting misgendered less. implying that that’s all she associates with womanhood is a purposefully deceptive. i don’t see you TERFS under Jennie from blackpink’s instagram post asking her why she dresses in such a feminine matter. It’s almost like “gender critical” is just a smokescreen for transphobia behind pseudo-feminist platitudes.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: there i’m done.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta: YOU DROPPED THIS 👑</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: what he said!!</p><p> </p><p>Jae: woah i never knew taeyong had more than one brain cell :0</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: :(</p><p> </p><p>Yeri: dude you just posted cringe</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: taeyong i has so much faith in you... i though you were one of the good men...</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: reality is often disappointing 😔</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: well sorry that i won’t subscribe to your shitty takes on trans people.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: anymore questions?</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: FUCK YOU</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: im gay</p><p> </p><p>Jae: wait for real? 😳</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: gay for you ;)</p><p> </p><p>Jae: oh wow hahaha</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: SIECHENG YOU DONT KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE THAT GROW UP AS A LITTLE GIRL IN A SOCIETY THAT CONSTANTLY SEXUALIZES, OBJECTIFIES, AND BELITTLES YOU!!!</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: uhhh yeah ur right</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: I KNOW I RIGHT IM A WOMEN</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: ummmmm.... what’s you’re point?</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: you haven’t suffered like we women have suffered. how can you possibly be a women without the experience of growing up in a misogynistic society?</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: well in addition to dealing with transphobia, i have to deal with misogyny as well. i am a women after all :)</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: and is the pain of dealing with a patriarchal society the only thing you associate with womanhood? it sure seems like that joy.</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: also IM FUCKING TRANS IVE SUFFERED MORE THAT YOU HAVE! trans people get treated like shit by society. If it weren’t for the politically correct culture of LA, i probably would be called “it” instead of “she” or “him”</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: and it’s better to be a “she” then an “it.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuta: i love it when you stand up for yourself uwu</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: 💚💚💚</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU; and to end this conversation, i don’t “invade” women’s spaces. im a women. and that’s on hormone replacement therapy</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: WHATEVER BRAVE OF YOU TO THINK ID EVEN LISTEN TO MEN!</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy: YERI LETS ROLL OUT!</p><p> </p><p>Yeri: dudes... don’t come here ✌️</p><p> </p><p>Yuta: don’t bother leaving.... my infinite gauntlet is locked and loaded 🤩</p><p> </p><p>Yuta: *snaps*</p><p> </p><p>YourJoy has been kicked from the chat</p><p>Yeri has been kicked from the chat</p><p> </p><p>Yuta: Siecheng i’m really sorry you had to go through that you deserve better :(</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: it’s okay.... i’m used to it at this point. but as long as you’re here i’ll be okay :)</p><p> </p><p>Yuta: AWWWWW I LOVE YOU ❤️</p><p> </p><p>Taeyongie: guys.... wanna go run over some gay people?</p><p> </p><p>SiechengUwU: ....... yeah :)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this will maybe have a second chapter since i want to discuss more terf ideology. idk we’ll see </p><p> </p><p>yuta likes t girl tits</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>